Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 11
AUTHORS NOTES: OMG ITS ME AGEN AND I JSUT WANTED 2 SAY DAT I LUV U ALL AND I WOULD RLY APPREACIATE IF 1 OF U WOOD LEEV A COMMENT SUMWARE PLS. IM WORKING RLY HRAD ON DIS SREEIS AND WHIEL I AM HAVVING SUM FUN WROKING ON IT, I WOOD APPRECIATE IF SUM1 WOOD NOTICE ME AND SHOW THIER OPINIONS ABOT MY FANFICTIONS. AND I ASLO WNAT TO APOPOLOGIZE 4 TEH PREVIOS CHAPTAR BEING LONGA THEN I ORIGINALY WANTED IT 2, AND ILL TRIE MY BEST TO MAEK SHURE DAT DIS 1 IS AT LEEST A LIL BIT LONGER, OK? ANYWAYS, PLS ENJOY:3 Real Author's Notes: (18+) This chapter contains lesbian sex, bimbofication, BSDM, and mentioned cannibalism. Reader Discretion Advised. https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Hey dis is Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert and before I tell u al wat happend, i want to do a shorte recap of evrything dat happend previosly. Fristly, I was kicked out of da pink armeh, and flew 2 Durdam Lane, where i muvd in with Edd and his roommates Tom and Matt, and ended da day by having secks wth da second former. A few weekz latrer, i was at ASDF LAND when i losted 1 of my contacts and cuoldnt find it but every1 was ok with it and i was glad about that. Days later, I hlped Matt and his clone hav secks agan by making Matt on Matt Action 2 with dem, tho Tom fuond out and kicked teh clone out of da haus. The next day, Matt contracted drepession and i fuond out dat my frend Noblu muvd in recently. I later went with Edd to teh mudlarking spot after he lost his lucky can whiel we wur drving 2 da beer soter to git sum moar snirmoff to go find it, and I ended up having sex with Noblu, and after dat Edd ended up finding his lucky can and we left teh place. Once we made it back home however, was when trgedy wood strike. Edd fuond Matt and rushed him 2 teh hopsital as he took me with him. I later fuond out dat he had hypohemia, a rare condition which meant dat Matt would olny hav less then a day 2 liv and we spent teh day mourning wat would happen vereh soon. After sevral events including System of a Down and Rhapsody of Fire fusing there powers 2gether in da naem of spreading awareness, Tom took me 2 his Jehovian Church 4 a meeting at night, where i ended up egagin in a huge orgy with lots of people. After it was oveur, I tolded every1 there abot wat wus happening 2 Matt and every1 prayed 4 his salvation. Teh next day, Edd told me dat Matt wus alive and dat he would cum back hoem in a cuple of motnhs, so we celebrated by vising him at teh hopsital, which we woold do 4 sevral motnhs, Eventually motnhs later, he was redy 2 cum hoem and so we went 2 teh hopsital and drove back home. Shortly after, we ended up driving out of town to this haus on teh outskrits of twon, little did i no wat wus awating me there. It turned out dat Deotilo, my former jet drivr, adn Matt's clone, who remaned himself Mattheos(or Theos), were living 2gehter and it truned out dat da latter was preggurs with both Matt's and sum toher guys childs. I decided 2 create Matt on Matt Action 3 with Deotilo joining in but during filming, Theos' water broked but he told us 2 kep going wth teh movy. After it was over, 2 kids, Matt's sun and teh other guys dotter, wur birthed and teh next day, me Edd Tom and Matt sed goodbye, with Matt promising 2 visit dem 1nce every week, before we left and droved back home. A few days later, sumthing horribal happend 2 me...i wus kidnapped by my doopelganger/ twin sista and Tord, teh Red Leader!!!!! 4 3 days i wus forced in2 serving as Tord's secks slav, forced in2 seving as his slut 4 his personal pleasure wtih wat seemed liek no hope of escaping. Teh 3rd day however, Petunia, my former leeder and leader of da Pink Armeh, was taken dere and also froced 2 serve as a secks slav. She told me everythin dat happend 2 her prior, hau teh Pink Armeh base expluuded and dat she wus teh olny survivor, hau she was forced 2 go thru many trial 2 finally find a place 2 stay sumwhere neerby Lonndon, and hau it was all 4 nothing sinse she wus later kidnapped. She was aslo forced in2 getting a penis attached 2 her dat she fucking hated it. Later, we wur forced in2 having secks but Petunia stopped becus it all felt horribal with a sausage attached 2 her and so Trod forced us both 2 hav secks with him and my sister. After a hwiel of doing dat, Matt finally camed 2 our rescue and saved us from dat goddawful place, and i gave Petunia a pill which would remov her penis 4 a cuple of days and a thoudand 4 her 4 git surgery after the effect went off, and she leaved with her dog snowball back to her home. The next day on my birfday, Noblu stopped being my friend bcus i didnt attend her birfday yesturday, and she revealed she had a new friend named Mindy. But with the help of Matt, we became frends agan with her new friend now being my firend also. Sadly, Gal had 2 leev becus she wus worreed abot her parents finding and so she leeved on a plane. Shortly after she leaved, Noblu suggested we go to Victoria Secret, and we also ended up going 2 a bunch of other places liek Mcdonnald after dat b4 Matt droved me hoem, which is where this chapter begins. After a fun day After a bit of drivvgin, me anf Matt finally maed it hoem and he porked da car in teh garage. We bothj gotted ot of the car and Matt walked ovur 2 teh bacc of teh car and poened the hach wear there wur a bunch of teh stuff we boughted wth Noblu at all dose places. "Can i hlep?" i assed "Shore, garb da smol 1s." he rpleied back but i rebut "No, i can also carrie the lorge 1s in sinse im suppa stronk liek Womderwomen" and i lefted up a large sixed box of the PS5 i gotted at Gamstop. "Oh ok then. I gess ill aslo pack the food we got at Mcdonnalds in." and he walked ovur 2 teh frunt and grabbed the baggs of foof whiel i stacked about 5 boxes of things in my hanfs. Matt then opened the gatage door and i stepped in and layed da stuf on the liivng room tabel then stared walking back 2 teh garage when Edd notice "Matt, y teh hell r u making her pack all dat shit in!?!?!? Dat culd srain her back!!!!" "Dont wory Edd, shes supper stong so donot worrie." Matt assured him then i walked back in2 teh garage and started grabbing tyhe boxes and laying dem on teh tabel. After me and Matt finished pakcing everything in, Matt handde my bacin cheesbruger 2 me and i took a bit as we all satted dwon at teh couch with me sitting next 2 Edd and Matt and Tom being on the very lefrt of the coch. Tom then truned 2 Edd and assed "Hey, wanna wach sum GLOW on HBO." "Sure" he repleid. So he garbbed the remot and trund teh TV on then changed teh channel til it wus at HBO, where Game od Thrones gad jsut went and GLOW wuld soon play. During teh commericals, a ad 4 a new Barbie makeup kit and came on and suddenly. Edd jumped up frum the couch and cheered "OMG DIS THING WILL CHAGEN MY LIFE 4EVA I NEEDS IT NAU LETS GO 2 WALLMAERT AND IGT I-" "But Edd, i nad Nabriho jsut gotted hoem, y not giv us sum tiem 2 rest a lil?" "Fine then..." then Edd jumped back on2 teh coch and i herd gim silently mumbled "Stupid Matt, u men and ur..." then teh add went off and GLOW statted playing. It showned Rose and Cathrine fiteing on a wresting match, and Rose hopped on her and dunked her on2 teh floor, exposing her pantys as her skrit fell upside down. The sexy wresting continued with Tom masticating to it all until suddenly, Edd slapped Tom in teh face and ejeculated "WTF TOM!?!?!? DIS IS SUM FO TEH MOIST MISOGYNISTIC SHIT IVE EVUR WACHED AND U HAVE TEH NURV 2 JACK OFF 2 IT!?!?!?!?!?" "But I AKSED U IF U WANTED 2 WACH AND U SED YES SO Y R U CONPLAINING NAU-" "STOP TRING 2 MAEK EXCUSES U FUCKING PREV!! U MANS AND UR UNGODLY DEISIRES 2 JACK OFF 2 ANYTHING JUST CUS ITS "ADULT" AND BEING ANNOYING DICKS LIEK QUAMGIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" then he flipped himk off andf walked 2 his room. "Wat wus dat all abot?" i asked "Did sumthing hapen?" "No, i dont no y he suddenly started acting liek a bittle litch." Tom groaned back "And it's not even teh frist tiem he's done dis; evur since u guys left, he's bin naggin me on and on abot hau i shuld sotp making him cook shit(even tho i never tell him 2 and he's teh only 1 who no's hau 2) and demadg me 2 git sum girl crap at Victoria's Secret and got mad at me 4 not letting him go with u and Matt even tho he didnt seem liek he wanted 2 go earlier. A few huors ago, he yelled at me 4 looking up lesbian pron on Pornhub and called me a misogynist even tho i did dat in front of him cuontless tiems whithout him conplaining and just becus it's lesbian doesnt meen its sexist." Matt joined in, commenting "Y'no, sum of teh gurls i attempted 2 date wur kinda liek dat, and i olny recently lerned its cus of things liek hormons and periods; and dis is also a bit unrelated, but i also lernd dat womens hav thicked hips then mans." "Nau dat i think abot it, i did notice dat he lukt a bit moar thicc then prevosly, and i dont recall him eating a lorg ammotn yesturday." "*yawns*" i sudenly yawmed, interrupting teh convosation. Matt sed "Well, we did do a lot whiel out, maybe its best u git sum rest Nabriho." "Oaky then." and then i gotted up and walked 2 my room and got in bed and tok a nap. Sudenly, i woked up in a drak viod and thier didnt appear 2 be anything there. i wlaked in da darkniss 4 a bit until suddenly, i herd a vioce cry out behend me "Hey! teh source of my presence is visible ovr heaR!" i swiflty truned around and sw a mysterios gry skind gurl with short blakc hare and wareing a lbakc dress with a lonngg brite red skrit and smol bkacl shoes. "Hu r u!?!?!?" i assed, she rpeleid "It be I, who goeses udner teh label, AKA naem, of Kanaya: teh nu dreem sprit of ur drems." i letted out a luod *GASP!!!* in respsend, 2 witch she chuckled an sed "Heare's teh expalnatin of dis phemonimom, quite convient 4 ur unknowing miend. U took a smol decalite bite in2 dat cheese burger with pig strips, or as u "Humens" call dem "bacin", my sprite trnasported in2 teh pink squishy thing concealed in ur sckull dat is ur brane, so nau im a part of u, interwined 2 ur mind and dat only cums out onc u go 2 sleep, hecne teh ittle of "drem spirit". My duty ass a drem spirit is 2 act as sort of a window; by a window, dis can meen either a widnow 2 a new wrold existing olny in teh realms of ur mind, or a window 2 teh outsied world, ware u giv me access 2 ur going-ons in teh reel world dat u convey 2 me using ur internal harp strings dat r ur voice box, adn if it be sumthing liek a porblem or question, i cna tell u teh ansers of wich i recieved thru view of teh wrold whiel in ur awake status, whiel i remian cumpletly nonexistant in teh living plane." "Well ok then, well, can i ask u 1 thing?" "Yes, let me serve as ur deerest bartender, listeing in 2 all ur whoas in life whiel sevring fresh glasses of alcohol 4 u 2 dorwn dose sorrows with." "Well, recently my roommate Edd's bin acting a bit...off. wat i meen is dat hes bin ackting all "bichy" as Tom my other rummmate calls it, and nau likes makeup kits, lik a gurl tho i no dat he isnt 1." "Intresti- OHLY SHITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OMG wat it is!?!?!?!?" "Whiel filling teh momery parts of ur mind with my gentleman introduction on my duty 2 seve u, i frogot to deliver u teh srerios infromatin dat SUMTINH IS HAPPENING 2 EDD NAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OMG WAT IS IT!?!?!?!?" "Ur derest roomate is undergoing a gradual GENDER REASSIGNMENR METUHMORPHOSIS DAT WILL CHANGE HIS LYFE 4EVUR!!!!" "Deer gods!!!! Wat culd be teh cuase od fis?????!!!!!" "Very unfortuanate, but i have no knowledge of the cause of dis caterpaller metaphormisis, 4 i wasnt present during the event of whenever it happend. All i am aware of is dat he's in teh graudal state of gender transformation in2 a women, a transformation dat will not only change his physicla body, but also his personality 2 better fit teh streatype of a women, until he's completed his trnasformation in2 a person of no relation 2 his former self." "OH NO!!!! WAT CAN WE DO!?!?!?!?" "Unfortunatly, i cant play a part sinjce unlike teh creatures under the label of "ghosts" as u call dem, i cant even partilly ineract wth teh reel world, for i'm intertwined within teh realms of ur dreems. So i'm afraid dat it's up 2 u, and u alone, 2 find the persun who caused dis and reverse teh affect so dat Edd will return 2 his former self, b4 its 2 late." suddenly, teh bakc void started cracking, revaeling cracks of lite under neith whiel Kanaya floated above of progressing reckage "Knaya, wat's going on!?" "Ur abot 2 waek up so i must take luck. I can only wish u the bestest of luck on ur serch." and teh last thing i swaed b4 i woked up wus her concerning look of uncertainty, a thought wich i also shared. Transformation Begins EDDS POV Shortly after i wented 2 bed, i waked up in my bedrom back in Goffsenburgham. I got up ot of teh bed adn went 2 da baffroom 2 git in my Royal Advisor cloths. Ass i wus putting dem on, I lukt dwon and notcied dat my legs looked a lot diffrenter then usual; they didnt look ass thicc as usal, in fact they kinduh looked like women lefs. I jsut burshed it off as a glich in teh matrix(since aftur all, dis wus a drem) adn put my hat on and walked uot teh dor adn stated walking dwon teh hallwae 2 Matt's room. Whiel i wus walking, a gard suddenly stepped in front of me. "Who r u?" he asked i repleid back "Dis is Royal Advizer Edd sir. Did u froget?" "No, but if u r Edd, then explain wat r dose?" i then looked down at myselv and gasped 2 find i had HUGE TITS!!!!!!! They appeared 2 be abot dumbledees size, liek 2 overfilled beach balls connected 2 my chest. My shock olny incressed as i looked blow dem and saw dat my waste was extremly fin, i deep contrast frum my othur wies chuby bodie, yet i sitll felt as hevvy, liek sum mad wiserd burst in2 my room at nite and transferred my sotmach fat in2 my bewbs and ass. At dat moment, my midn went in2 a ferzny "Hu wold do dis and y?" "Hau will dis affect my enitre lyfe!" "I cant show myself 2 him looking lie dis!!" and sevral other foughs raced in my hed as i stutterd "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!!!" Suddenly, my eyes seemingly expolded with watuer as i bursted in2 terrs rite in front of teh gaurd, as if Micro-Dwarfs had jsut placed mini unyun boms neer my eyes making me cry harder then a metoerite. I then trhusted teh man ot of teh way as i runned in2 a notehr room but didnt bother looking at teh neerby signs beuase my eyes wur crying and culdnt see anything sinse water clouds vishun so i runned insied teh room without looking at the neerby sign. I brusted open teh door and hopped on2 teh neerby bed, braggin a neerby pillow and cobverung my bodi with it as i stained teh pillow with my cleer water fluids. Suddenly, i fetled teh pillow yanked away from me and in front of a face wus Araida!! "Oh shit, im sorry i didnt no dat dis wus ur room im sorry if i distrubed u oar aneythi-" "Won't worry abot it." she repleid "Besides, dis is prefect tieming." "Huh?" "Sumthing's very serius is happening in teh reel wrold and i must infrom u nau." she infromed "U must no dat U R CHANGIN IN2 A WOMEN!!!!!!" "My gods!!!" "In teh reel wrold back during dat party at Laurel's haus wher eu had secks with hur girlfirend, u unknowingly dranked a water dat wus infected with DARK MAJICK!!!! It's slowly transforming u in2 a woman and if u don't find her, u'll remin a bitchy woman 4eva!" "WELL HU IS DIS WOMEN AND WARE CAN I FIND "HER"?" "tHE WOMEN IS MY-" but b4 she culd finishe, everythin truned white, and i nau sawed my ceiling in my reel room, and sumthing heevy on my vhest. NABRIHO'S POV I woked up frum bed suddenly after my drem when suddenly, i herd a screm erupt from a another room neerby. I hiped oout of mah deb adn runned ouy in2 teh hallway, wear i herd teh surce cumming from Edds room. i ranned over and I thrusted teh door oepn with a loud *BANG* and gasped in horrer. As on the bed wus Edd with big-ass tits an a overall moar fenimine from liek a women, he fact he wus 1 nau!!! He noteced meh adn gasoed in shock as he placed teh blankit closer 2 hjs bodue in a attempt 2 cover himself. "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Nabriho, git outta hear. Dis is embaressing!" He lashed out. "U dont have 2 do dat Edd." i clarofyed "I alreddy no wat's going on." "Huh?" i stepped ovur 2 his ear beacuse i wanted 2 keep dis scret and i wispured "Dat nite, my drem spirit Kanaya came in2 my drem and tolded me dat u wur tunring in2 a women and dat we had 2 do sumthing b4 it wus 2 late." "U have 1 2?!?!?" he gapsed "My dream sprit, Aradeuh, tolded me in my drem teh saem thing." "We need 2 find hu did dis 2 u b4 u remain a bich 4eva." "Yeah. She wus abot 2 tell me who it wus, but i woke up b4 she culd finish. Wat i do no haueva is dat its a women whu wus at teh parteh with meh." "Then dare's no tiem 2 waist anymore, let's go!!!" we then hopped off teh bed and i bargee teh door open and we both runned out. We were running out thru teh hallway when suddenly, Edd accidentaly bumped in2 Tom, who wus jsut steppeng out of his room. "Oh gosh!!! Tom!!!" Edd Gasped in ahock but then suddenly, Tom quickly woked up from his teporary coma. i watvhed as lust grewed in his eye sokcets and he got up and lusted "Who mite u be secksy;)?" "Wat r u talkign abot, its me Edd-" "Oh, as in "Eddith"? Nice ta meat u." he sed in a lustful tone "Y'no "Eddith", dat hoody ur whereing looks quite nice on u; makes ur bewbs really stand out." "No Tom it's really mii. Nau if u excuse me, i have business 2 atten-" "Y teh rushh gurl? Y don't u stay 4 a whiel. I'll be shore 2 "Repay u 4 it" if u no wat i meen...;)" "No Tom nau pls, let me go-" "U event no my naem?!? U must be 1 of my secret admierurs. After we're done with are "Fun", y dont we go off sumware and 2gether we can "spread teh wur-" D'OH!!!" he elt out a slight flinch as Edd slapped him again, cayusing him 2 fall 2 teh flor agen. "We need 2 git outta hear b4 Matt finds out and starts doing teh same." he sated. We CWCly then dassed out of teh haus, not looking at or talkign 2 naey1, till we jumped out and slid on2 teh gras. After dat, i turned 2 teh nextdoor haus, Noblu's haus, but saw she wasnt there. I had jsut turned my hed back 2 Edd when suddenly, i herd a voice from neerby "Hey Edd." I swiflty truned around 2 ware i had truned previosly and saw Mark, who wus th only pertsun on the yadr, watering a rose budh. "Mark?!?!?" exclamated Edd "I've bin wondering ware u wur at dese cupel of moths." "I wus hear all along!" "Huh?" "NVM...anyway, ur deeling with it 2, eh?" "Wut?" "Y'no? U wur transformed in2 a woman." "Wait a minut, hau do u abot dis?" "Well," he truend a round a cuple of tiems, with there being no1 neerby, b4 he continued "U probably won't belive mii butt...i used 2 be a women also." and with dat, botj me and Edd let out a loud unisonous *GASP!!!* at dis. "Let me ecksplainate: a few months ago, there wus dis meeting dat wus gonna be held at my Jehovian Church, liek with every mothn. Dat nite, i went 2 go use teh neerby bathroom stall and told Noblu, who i tooked along with me, 2 stay and wait 4 my return. In actuality, i wus gunna run 2 my Jehovian Church and attend teh meeting and then return shortly aterwards, since i didn't feel cumfortable letting Noblu at her then age to attend with me 4...let jsut say, suggestive reesuns. Anyways, i had jsut steped out of teh stall and was about 2 walk out thru a smol hidden hatch which wold take me outside when suddenly, I bumped in2 dis...nicly dressed woman. To descirbe her, she had on wat culd be described in my eyes as one of the most elegant, eye-cathcing bright red silken shruit i had evur scene, like a kimono of sorts, complinated by a matching seifuku-esque skirt. Her feat wur adorned with the finest angelic wite socks like a newborn pure cloud soraing thru the sky and simple, but lcearly well crafted, red shoes. Her charcoal back hair was fashioned in a smal circular bun held up by 2 thin sticks cruled at the end and ther wur 2 parts of her hair hanging out in front of hr ears. She wouldve looked like the perfect geisha, had it naut bin for her ghastley smog grey skin, a jaring contrast to the otherwies vibrant colours gave off by hre outfit, but i digressed dat almost the moment i noticd; hr vibrnt cloths alone wur all dat wur neded to catch my eye, and my interest, which i would soon deeply regret. I immedialty latched my eyes on2 her own, stopping her in ehr tracks, and complinented in a polite gentlemany tone "Y greetings Madamn. I hav 2 admit, dat outfit of ur's looks quit niec. Sae, im abot 2 attend a meating at mai chruch soon, and I'm fiarly curtain dat u wood make a wlecome addition. So, wood u liek 2 cum with me-" but i was swiftly interpupted by ehr screeming in2 my ear like a vulture after a michievious young child basterd soht it in teh hed for no apparent ressun other then 2 be a daddy's bot to his dad, and a dick to muther nateur. Being the gentleman i wus, i wanted 2 apologise for prusembably offending ger and then walk away, but before i culd even make a attempt at an reaction, she grabbed me on2 my arm and a sudden blunt force hitted meh in teh face, knocking me unconscius at dat moment. When i woked up, i was nau in a dark alleyway with the olny illuminence being lamp psts in the ditsanse. As i getting up, i looked down at my self to find the most girsly site my I's had evur laid on...A HAD TRANSMORHED IN2 A WOMAN!!! at taht moment, i dahsed out of teh alleyway as my nu ungodly sized bewbs flinged in teh air 2 find my way home. When i got there howevr, my 3 rommates made the unfortuanate inference dat i wus a radnom huker from teh streets who just bore a uncanny resemblance to the roommate they caled "Mark". i thried despreatly to let dem no dat i wus there roommate, but none of dat wus accepted as "fact" and they granted me the alias of "Mary", tho at leest they had teh courtesee 2 lett me sleep in "Mark's Room", which wus my room. Things olny gottes wurse from there; Eduardo wouldn't stop sexually harasing me(tho im at leest extremly gr8full dat h3 didnt make any attempts at raping me and preferred masturbation 2 relif his strees of me not giving him china, tho there was the unconfortable knowledge dat he did this right in fornt of me) and i would make constant attempts 2 tell Noblu my true identity but with ovary attempt, she would interupt and misteak me for a whint trans amn and tell me to just accept the gender god granted upon me at birth(u can probably alreddy see teh irony in dis). All dat changed 1 day, when i encoutned a silowet of teh woman i had metted months back running in2 a neerby mudlarking spot. i eargerly dashed ovur teh g8 and jmped in2 the mind, showing cumplet ignorous uver the mud dat nau stained my pnts and purpel turleneck, for the olny thing on my mind wus teh hope dat she wood reliev me off my tragic curse. i eventually found her by a cottage deep in teh umddy woods and i asked her in depseration to rid of teh awful curse, a offer which she fortunately accepted. Unfortunatly however, it came at teh price of my dominance, that will be all dat shall be given away. Aneyway, after the dedd wus done, she truend me back in2 my previos gender, sumthing i wus more then grateful abot, tho dat feeling wus quickly dashed when i ran back home and Noblu yelled at me 4 leeving her alone neer teh portapotty moths ago, asking me where i wus dees past months, and then told me 4 fuck off." Oh my god! Dat woman i palyed chess with at my firned Laurel's party teh othur nite lukt exackly liek dat!!!" gasped Edd So if ahe's aslo crused u, then dat must meen she didded teh saem 2 me aftur i meet her at chess." "Exacly." "w8 a minut. If u've bin living with dat cruse 4 motnhs, then wouldnt it have bin 2 l8 4 u 2 trun back in2 a man bi teh tiem u fuonded her?" i assed. "Well...let's discuss dat l8er. Rite nau, we've moar importent things 2 worrie abot, and littel tiem 2 waist." rpeleid Mark. "Edd, go git ur kar from teh grage." "Y can't we use ur car?" Edd inqusistioned and Mark replied "Well, earlier dat monring, my other 3 dearest roommates goy in the car and drove away from dis humble abode to attend a vacarion in Fallujah, Iraq(The pkace where the Second Battle of Fallujah took place during teh Iraw War: perfect vacaiotn spot''deeply sorry if this has offended anyone who's been affected by the Iraq War) and lefted me alone to attned to business whiel they wur away. Anyways, get the car and we shall drive off to rid ur body of dat gastly curse." And so Edd nad i walked over 2 teh garage and opend it. Edd stepped inside when loud bangs suddenly broke oout fomr teh door above. "Oh shit. That must be Matt. He wus supposed 2 go vidit his kids 2day. Nabriho, distract him while i git teh car started!" i nodded in replieance as he rtushed over 2 teh car and pulled out sum spare keys. Whiel he wus unlocking teh car, i runned up teh stareway wher the knocking wus coming and opneed door 2 find Matt stansinf there, like Edd sed he would be. "Hey Matt" i spoke "Hey Nabriho" he rpeldi, i then asked "Whacha doing?" "Well, i'm plannin on driving over 2 Theos' and Deotilo's haus 2 visit teh kids 4 dis weekend." "Hau's they doing?" "they're doing fine. Matt Jr. has bin having a coff last tiem i visted but other then dat, they're diong fine." "Wut abot Dorothea?" "Oh just cal her Thea, its a lot moar convient for convieniacne purposes. Anyways, she's finaly started eating solids liek her borther. Theos stated lasr week dat she shuold off milk as her only sustenance by dis week. So far, her favrite is Gazpacho while her boter's is fried milk." "And Theos and Deotilo?" "Well, Theos recently got a pronotion and Deotilo recently got a raise, so things r going quite well." "Any Misc." "Well, lat week, Theos mentioned dat he's been seeing wat he thinks is Tom's hair from outside teh window on certain nites. Not dat, but he's also been recieving Jehovian Tracts in his mail even tho he's even never subscribed to anything relating to religion." suddenly, i hed a beep from teh neerby car and i concluded "Well bi Matt, me and Edd hav 2 go do sumthing frist but we'll be back." "Wait wa-" but b4 he culd repsond, i ran off and jumped inside teh car beside Edd and he back teh car out of teh driveway next 2 Mark. He then hopped in teh seet behind Edd's and after he buckled himself, Edd dorve on2 teh rode and out 2 teh mudlarking spot. Venture to the Witch's House After a bit of drivving, we finally maed it 2 teh place where dat mudlarking spot froma few months ago('READ CHAPTR 4') wu adn Edd sotpped teh car on teh rode where there wur fortunatly no toher cars at the moment. "Egads! dsi is teh exact saem place i went 2!" Mark exclamaeted "How did u no dat dis wus teh place?" "IDK, i aslo wented 2 dis place motnhs ago, and i didnt expect 2 be going bvack dare agen." replied Edd "But i gess i am. Tho i didnt no dat there wod be sum1 dat livd ther, butt i dont no y aney1 persun on earth wood wanna liv in the middel of a fukin mudalrking spot. There's no clothing or maekup stoars neerby so u hav 2 walk like 500 miles and pray 2 god dat Victoria's Secret still has dat discount on dat Laungerae u saw in dat oild magazene from decades ag0, since mudlarkling spots r filled with boring old shi-" "Do u wanna be a male again, or u do u wanna remain a whiny bich 4 all eternity!?!?!?" Ejaculated Mark, frustated at Edd's rambling "THEN LETS GIT IN THERE AN GET DIS SHIT OVUR WITH!!!!!!!!" and so Edd dashed towards da g8 and hopped rite over it as i amd Mark didded teh saem. As we landed on the mud, it git all over mien ligs and Mark's nad Edd's pantses. "Uhhhhhh, dis is ba-" "If dis is abot sumthing as trival as getting mud lal ovur ur pants, thjen keep it 2 ur soon-to-be sex infested mind if we dont hurri up!" Mark yelled "Oh gawsh im sorry Mark, it's jsut dat dis vuris thingy's bin making me act all bichy and stuff euvr sense yesterday. i also really afraid dat dis wil affect my performance at wrok and lyfe if we dont get dis over with. Oops, i-i'm sryy 4 dat, lets go!!!" sed Edd. Them Mark garbbed her hand as we walkdd across teh mud str8 ahed 2 where ever dat haus wus. After only wat seemed lik a few short mintus of walking, Mark finally stopped at teh site of a short wooded 1-story cottage with azalea butshes deocrating teh exteror. "Woah, my legs arent dat wet and were alreafy hear!" Gasped Edd "Hau long did it take 4 u 2 git hear previosly, Mark?" "Welll...2 put it lihtly, my serch isnt a tiem ill rmember fondly..." "Oh...well u dont need 2 feel so bad abot dat. Besides, i've had a cuple of retatrded moments in my life 2!" "OH Edd, even when ur gradually morphing in2 a whiny slut, u still sho moments of whilesuness. Ah, what am i stalling 4, let's just git dis over with so teh wrold wil nevur miss ot an moments liek dat." adn so Mark walked up adn knocked on teh door, but got no repspoisne. "Wat's takiung so long?" Edd assed "Hold on, i must be a gentlemen and w8 4 her 2 open dis door." he replied back "Wat if no1's in there?" i inquisisted "Nonsince." he then turned his hed 2 teh neerby windows, which wur illuminating lite. "We all havbe varing intelligences, but i no 4 a facr dat no woman wod do sumtin as unproffesinal as 2 leev teh lites in ther haus on and waste electricity or water or anything, as demonstrated from teh tiem when D.W. from Arthur blasted her borther in2 universe 7 for making teh unholy mistake of leaving teh faucet on." "And then he caem bakc from teh ded nad punched dat gurl with his supa saiyan powas 4 braking his dam plain." seid a femenine voice from behinf. I swfitly truned around and gasped 2 find a grey skinned girl who fitted teh disciption Mark gave earlier 2 a tee!!! "OMH look its hur!" i ejaculated 2 teh other 2 and they aslo tunred around 2 her and Mark gasped "Wat teh hell wur u doing wandering arond teh froest, adn y did u leev thu lites on!?" "Meinubitch i hav a fekin lyfe dats moar then jsut sitting aorund in my haus all day w8ting 4 people 2 cum ober, and jsut becaus im a women doesnt meen i hav 2 focus 2 mutch on trvial shit liek whever the lite in my haus r of or nit!" magistrated the girl "Also, who dis Baishunpuwhore?" "Tis fare maiden hear is Nabriho, madamn; she chose 2 accupany ur victim ovur here, Edd, qwith teh hoeps dat you'll rid him of hjs diceas like u did wth mien back then." explanated Mark. She jsut smirked in repsondes then sed "Yeah, jsut cum in and after we git dis over wth, i'll cook teh Mac n Cheese i jsut got from Wall-Mart." she puhsed teh 3 of us asied as she unlokced the door, then stepped insied and grabbed on2 it 2 hold it open 4 us. We all stepped insied the living room, which had well furnished wooden walls nad floor with drawers filled with amine merch and a smol TV facing a red tamomi matt on da flor, as sh3 cloked teh door behind us. "Just take a seet on da floor and ill git everytihn prepared." she then walked over 2 treh door str8 ahed then suddeny, a question came in2 my hed and i interupted her jsut b4 she culd open it "Wans't Mark asking u 2 cum 2 a party with him a odd ressun 2 turn him 2 a women?" She then truned around and sotpped everything she wus doing as she lewt out a *GASP*. "Hey, nau dat i think abot it, beeting u at a gaem of chess wus aslo a odd reesun 4 u turning me in2 a female. Do u hav a CWC tempr or sumthin?" Edd followed up, 2 which she stared in shock and stutterd "N-N...no i...i'm not "quick tempered" its just..." she then sighed 2 herselve b4 she contintued "I dont want 2 butt..i geuss i hav 2 explane..." she then walked ovur 2 teh tatami mta on the flour and sat dwon criss cross ppalesauce. I got closer 2 her adn Mark and Edd diddeedd the saem b4 she statred. "i dident awlays liv aloen liek dis, in fact...i used 2 hav a dotter. Her name wus...Aradia..." suddenly, Edd kolted and litted out a loud *GASP!!!!!!* then ejaculated "HOLLY SHIT!!!!" every1 tbhen turned 2 him and he mutterd "i...i'm sorry, cintinue..." "1 day, she camed up 2 mii and told me dat there wus a gonna be a party at Mcdonalds with her friends and she asked if i culd let her go there becus hur freds would be there. I told her dat she culd, butt she had 2 return hoem by midnight. Littel did i no dat...that wood be my biggest wrong i evvur maid in all my life... midnite came, but she hadnt reutrned. i tryed 2 call her on meh wireles roatry dale butt i didnt git a repsonse. I thought she wus jsut being a rebel, since dat's what most thirteen yer dols wur doing nauadays, and chose walk over 2 teh Mcdonalds then drag her home and greound her 4 disobiediance. When i got ther however, the place wus under investation by the ploice and my musumedaughter and her frends wus nowear. I asked a neerby policemen abot wher Araida wus and *sniff* dat wus when he told me about...*sniff* teh horrer... As it turned out, the partie wus hosted by a Mcdonalds employee and once Ariada and al her 11 frneds wur there...he murdered dem all in teh most grotesgue descpritions i ever herd. He even went a step further with my daughter of all of dem and...took her *sniff* no i wont say it...b4 he stabbed her in the hart, but slowly, ensuring a tragic and horrofying depth dat gaved me a cluster hedaek just thnking about it. He then tolded me dat they got a call from Karkat, 1 of teh kids there, asking 4 help but once they got theer, it wus 2 l8 and all teh kids wur nowear 2 be fuond. However, they found DNA evedince of the kids inside teh fryers, meaning that the sick fuck polaced dem there after he killed dem 2 dispose teh evidense. He maed a poor attempt at cumfort by sayig dat th "god news" was dat they fuond teh monster in a neerby bsuh and dat they wur now driving him 2 court and dat teh chances of him being sentenced 2 def row wur hi. Tryd as he did, it all did nothing; i culdnt belive that there existed people out there who wood even think abot doing sumthing as low as dis. And so i vowed frumk dat dae forward dat i wood make all mans i came across pay a horrible price adn force dem 2 liv as womens 4 even daring 2 think abot taking advantage of woemn like wit dat basterd." she then stopped as all 3 of us *GASPED IN SHOCK*. "Ummm, ma'-" "Dmaara." Teh women, nau knowned ass Damara, clarifyed 2 Edd, who thn continued "I need 2 tell u sumthin..." he then got up reeel close 2 her and wispered sum stuff in her ear thne pulled away, and day moment she gasped "No...r u serios...?" "Wat did he sae?" inquisitioned Mark, she truned 2 him and sed "He told me abot dis gurl living in his drems, and he told me *sobs* dat h3r naem wus...Aradia *Sobs*..." "W8! DAT'S TEH NAEM OF UR DOTTER!!!" both me and Mark gapsed in unicons. She clamed dwon her teers then sed "Yes...ur both rite..." "W8 a minut, hau does dat wrok exacly?" Mark assed. Shr then got up and assed "Well b4 i tell u guys, promise dat u all wil keep dis scret." both me and him nooded them seh contieud "U guys must no dat me, Aradai, and sevral others i no r prat or a raer species called "Troolz", identified by are grey skin and yelloew stuff in our eyes dat suriond dis circle thingy dats aslo in are I's. We r myitikal creechurs with teh abiliy 2 cats sevral froms of majicks and stuff, aised from basic shit liek water and fire and things, we can aslo cast cruses on dose who rong us, teh spell i used on Edd teh toehr day wus "Teh Bimbofication Cruse" witch gradually trunes teh victim in2 a unrecongnizable women(i maganed 2 do dis yb secretly casting teh speel onb teh water he droke b4 fucking dat girl). R majikall capabilites dont end with aur deafs however, which is were we git 2 teh improtent topic. Wehn a torll dyes, they dont typically go 2 haven or persist as gohsts, well not in teh way u humen perists after deaf. Instead if rising as a translucent repsense dat remains on pkanet earth, when Trols dye, they're sprits stay in ther bodi, but remain dormat. That is, unless if sum1 wur 2 cunsum a part of sed dead's bodie. In dat case, teh person's spirit will awaken, but they cant normally sprectate teh outside wrold liek with a human gost. There spirit is now tehcnically fused with teh person and r enclosed insied teh person's bodie. A sprit can only spectact teh outside wrold via teh person's mind and briefly traval ouside teh brane 2 gain further info on thing's that have happend in sed person's lyfe. U c, a "drem spirit's" purpose as a part of teh person is 2 serve as eiyher a advisor and councellor 4 further knowledge or sugestions on porblems in teh reel wrold, or as in Aradia's case wth Edd, 2 serve as a expansion 2 teh person's ability 2 dreem and let dem dreem up intire dream wrolds created from there momeories, tho teh former is moar commen. Back at teh Mcdonalds, teh police also told me dat thy culdnt get rid of teh DNA enfused fryers since they feered dat doind so wod hurt the enviroment, so they sed dat they wur gonna keep dis a secret from teh public dat thy wood hav 2 eat teh DNA. So no doubt Edd took a bit of summthing from Mcdonallds adn aquired Aradia, and if i'm correct, did 1 of u 2 also go 2 Mcdonalds and eat sumthing maed of those kids?" i them cofnessed 2 her "Oh, i ated sum food from daer yesterday after Matt tok me hoim after all dat fun stuf i did with my best friend then llast nite, dis gurl naemd Kanaya caem in2 my drem and tolded me abot hau Edd wus truning in2 a women." "Oh, dat's was 1 of Aradia's frends b4 she dyed. She used 2 tell me dat she wood talk 2 her al teh tiem. I also had a reely close attachent 2 her mom, Prorim, b4 she..." "WAT!?!? NO... U DONT MEEN SHE..." "She moved away 2 a diffrant contitent, btu dident spicefy, tho i sitll miss her gr8tly and i hoep dat she doing well." "Oh, okay." i satted "Oh, teh otyher day, Matt tolded me abot dis toehr girl in his dreams named Terezi, who propbably came around after we both went 2 DcMonalds and ate dat fodd." "Yeah her. I remeber when she used 2 tkae my dooter and teh others with her 2 go KARPing heer, rolling in teh mud and sumtimes bringing along my pet Kistune. Her mom Latula wood aslo sumtimes joined in, she nevur reely gorwed out of her playful teen fase, at least, not until teh incident...after dat, she rarely ever talked 2 anye1 and soon moved 2 a another town, and i havent herd fom her since. In fact, i havnt hed from any of the kids's parnent agan after dat; most of dem moved 2 toehr places, tho a cuple did indeed..." she then bented her head dwon as teers produced in her eyes while me Mark and Edd stood there all conceorened bcus dat's hau poeple feel when sum1 tells dem dat sum of ther friends killed demsselves becuse there kids dyed. Mark then suddenly gooted up and placed his arms arond her face 4 cumfort and soothed "Im..im rly sorry about dat Madamn Damara...if u want, well jsut leev and cum back l8ter once ur caml-" "no." she then stopped crying then wyped all teh terrs off her face with a swift slock of her arm on her face "I must do wat has 2 be done by me and start teh ritual." she then got up adn walked ovur 2 a neerby door as Edd procliamed "W8, so we jsut had a deep talk and u sitll dont forgive me 4-" "No. ill nevar frogive anymen on erth 4 teh deaf of my olny kid adn daughtter Aradia and u whos a man dated 2 povoke me so nau u must owe up 2 Full Life Consequences or else u'll suffar my wraith 4 all eternity, and nau dat ur hear, ur going nowear!!!" adn then teh etrance door slammed shit with a luod *BANG* and teh door shutted so now there wus no escape. "Nau git ur asses in dat room nau u OTOKO BAISHUNPUSwhores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then suddenly, magik mist surrouned around Mark and Edd's bodys as teh other door opened and they wur toseed insied. "Mark, i no hau mutch u enjoyed teh frist tiem, so ur gonna be joining me in teh ritual with Edd." "NO! NOT DAT! ANEYTHING BUTT DAT!!!" Mark echoed "2 bad, hiretsuna kansuidouche, an u no wat, y not hav teh new gurl aslo join in." she say and then her majic mist surrouned me and tossed me in teh rom with dem. The Ritual of Lust Damara then swiftly closed tyhe door in fron of us ass she stepped in with a devilish mslile on her face, then she puled out a enoby blac wip from her seikfuki adn aimed it at us as she demaneded "Nau git 2 putting ur cloths off onw!!!" and nearly slapped Edd in teh face, adn so all 3 of us immediately started hastily removing are clothes as Damara laffed while gradually removing her's. I fastedly removed my hat from my head liek it wad a bal of dust and it fell 2 groud ten i pulled off my bright red tank tawp and lite pink skirt from yesterday dat i didnt hav tiem 2 remove dis morning, exposin mah oriental dark green bra with golden rims and bright red thong pantys decorated in sitched in rose petals. as i wus taking dose off, i lukt ovuer 2 teh other 2 and watched as Mark grabbed his purpel turtleneck swehter and pulled it off b4 neatly folding it and laying it down liek it wus a towel but stil doing ti quickly, leaving his thin but sexily buitl bodi exposed as it shimmered from teh light cumming fom teh window, which was teh only lite. I slightly turned my hed and saw dat Edd wasnt takeing her(current gender at teh momentt) clothes of but insted, staring at teh top of her tits all uncumfortabley like she dident want 2 do dis. I ddint like seeing her like dois so i stopped in the muddle of removing my pantys after i took off my bra nad crawled up 2 her. "Is sumthing rong, Edd?" i assed. "Aaaah, Nabriho, u scarred me 4 a monent there!" he gasped and i rpeleid "U look uncumfortable ther. Sumthing rong?" "No its jst dat...this bodie...i-i'm not dat comfortable with it. Aside from these fukin 10,000,000 ton waits attached 2 my chest, teh fact dat i looked at Mark's sexy body earlier butt dident get a erection lik i woodlve if i was a malee feels so...off..." them Mark aslo crawled over 2 him in only his rose red boxers and placed his arm on Edd's sholder as he soothed "Knwing dat i aslo had 2 sffer liek dat 4 months, i cumppletely undersyand u." "Nau dat i thnik abot it, dis is nothing cumpared 2 wat i've bin thru." he replied, and them he wrapped his arms around him in a hug "Thank u 4 dat, Mark." "No need 2 do dat; i'm jsut doing what's needed in teh naem of a woman's hart." "But i'm not consider myself a woman." "i no, i just hate seeing a women feel things liek dat, its judt 1 of my gentlemany instincts." "Well, lets get dis over with nau so we can go ho-" "ISOGE KUSO TTARESup, motherfuckers!!!!!" Damara ejaculated as she hit Edd in teh back, causing him 2 flicnh. Edd was abot 2 removed teh hoody but then Mark pulled it off 4 her, exposing her bouncy quintuple sized doble dee bewbs with no bra holding dem. "Mark wa-" "Let me help u with dis, okay?" Edd replied in a nod as Mark weent 2 her skinny genes and removed dem, exposing her nice looking virgina with no patnys and i even got a nice look at her sexy ass which ws like Kim Kardashin's but 10x sexier. "I gess doise 2 parts r ware all teh fat from ur sotmach wented, didnt think 4 a monent dat a otoko no futotta seikōfuck of a man culd maek a josei no sekushīna fushidarana on'naslut of a woman." complinented Damara as se pulld of her clothes rite then adn thee, exposing a blood red lethar croset dat left her perfectly circular tits exposed. She them remuved her white socks withc exposed hr kinky dark red fishnets with enoby black lether underneath ina delicate victioran patturn liek a greek caullum then removed her shoes adn replaced dem with kinky mauve combat hi heal bootz. Meanwhole, i aslo wachedd as Mark postioned himself so dat i culd git veeu of teh front of hix bockers whic red "A gentleman's towel rack" in teh fromnt in delicate fonting which he then removed, exposing his hard nicely crafted cock of epic proportions. "ok, nau we cna truley begin." annoucned Damara in a lustful tone of lustful lust "We shall with sum HARD COIRE COCK SHUCKING!!!" and tehn she wacked Edd in teh back with her wip, which caused a hevvy force dat caused him 2 fall and his motuh 2 land directly on Mark's litehaus. Edd then satted up nd started sucking on his penis at a slow nd calous pace, that is, untyil she walked up 2 her lifted her foot up and slammed it rite on2 Edd's fore, causing his throat 2 go all da wae down. sHe tried 2 pull upo a bit butt when hje tryed 2 go up halfway, her foor lsmmaed his mouth all teh wat back dwon, which she kept on doing. Suddenly, i felt a collur rap it'self around my throat and a *click* suodn as teh collur coonected 2gether and then i fetled as teh string around it tugged and fulng my bodi 2 Damara's below her vaigna. "Did u rly think i was gonna leev u outta dis prat. NAU WATASHI NO YOGORE BITCHI O SUUmy taint bitch!!" and then i thrusted my tongue rite up her kitty kat jsut b4 i felted her wip stike my ass with a loud *CRACK*, causing a bruning sencation on my ass from teh whkp hitting it and causing a bruning pain on my ass. i stedily lsid my tongue up her lady graden liek a plunger being thusted in2 a toilet, only insted of pluning out shit, its was gonna pluing out sum sweet sweet liquid suga. As i thrusted my tongue up 2 in2 her, i fetled as her makic rapped a chasity belt around my mico perventing me from mass debating 4 nau it wus ok becuase dat ment i culd use my hands 4 sumthing and i did so i pulled my hands up 2 in front of her tits and foldeled tehm like they wur 2 exercise ball sixed stress balls. "Haaaaaaaaaiiii watashi no fushidarana on'namy slut, fondel my milk filled oppaisboobs liek ur squeezing 2 mokuseisjupiters in ur very hands aaaaa..." meanwhile, i looked dwon and saw dat Mark had alreddy thrusted his piss witsle in2 his stumuch which i nu he did because i culd see teh bulge in Edd where his stomauch was. "aaaaaa...aaaAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mark suddenly letted out a lust filled screem and soon took his pool stick out of hir body whiel drops of cum leeked from it. "Mark, it feels liek a entire glass of hot chocolate is settlign iside my stomuch." he complineneted but b4 Mark culd reply, Damara spoke "Subarashī watashi no doreimy slaves, nau i think Edd's reddy 4 teh...mane event~" Dis wus quckly flloed by a loud mona "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as she cummed out her hawt mlik directly in2 my muoth liek a squirt gun shotting watuer directly down my throat and teh cum went down my throt and i swallowed it all in 1 gulp. She then used her magic 2 wrap a lbood red strap on ariund herself then conutnued "EDD! DOWN ON TEH FLOOR ADN SONO O SHIRI O HIROGERUthat ass!!!" he then obliged and bent dwon on teh floor as she wipped him in teh bacc. "Mark! lae dwon and expose dat sekushīna otoko no kokkoman cock of urs straight up!" and then she pulled out a oar from her pockets and aimed it str8 up in a menacing way and then Mark reposishuned himselve til he wus nau sitting back down on teh flor and his dick wus sitting straight up liek the epyre state biulding. "Nabriho! When, i git on tawp of Mark, i wnat u 2 crawl udner meh and taste my womanley jewces like teh fushidarana oiranoiran u r!" i simpely repsonded in a nod as shortly after, she truned 2 Edd, hu assed "Wat am i going doing?" "Well, as part of teh yokubō no gishikiof lust, ur gonna be '''on teh recieving end of mah gārudikku'dick, 4 within my xum lyes teh cure 4 ur spel and once it etners ur bodi, u'll istnalty transform back 2 mabuman when u cum. nau git ur as on Mark and teh process teh can ~truly begin..." she sed in lust. She them lukd 2 Edd adn hitted her in teh back of teh back with he whip as she runned over 2 Mark and satted dwon neer his face. Tehn, she sexily waked ovur 2 teh 2 bois as Edd bent dwon 2 his face and whisped "Mark...ur a good frend, u no da-" "*crack of whip* DID I SAY ANYTHIN ABOT TAKLING DURING TEH RITUAL?!? JIGOKU IYAno! As pinishment 4 dis, i shall giv u 2 sum "extra assecories"!1!" adn then she used her majick powrs 2 floot ober 2 gall bags(1 green and teh othur rose red) and tyed dem aorund ther moths respectively. After dat, she walked furthder and stopped jsut below Mark's rose stem as her pussy dripped drops if her pre-cum dwon on it ass lubricant. Instead of ploppoing dwon on teh dick liek i expoected her 2 at frist, she pulled out a dark green cock riing drom her pocket and soothed as he sttached it 2 teh bottim of his manhood "Nau dear, u will be comming in my vagina unless ur mistress pacifically says so, watashi no otoko no baishunpumanwhore. Dis is ur punishmant 4 constantly cumming b4 i spefically sed u could. Nau, w shall begin 4 reel~;)" adn rite after teh cock ring wus attached, she thrusted her front bottom str8 dwon on2 his lamppost leik a gargoyle statue falling off it's post and crashing in2 a victorian foutain of lust. As they thrudsted, she yanked on my leesh, dargging across teh floor till i wus jsut below her wee-wee and above Mark's legs. Her vagina wus already taken, butt i had a scret trick up my sleev dat even she woudnt see cumming. I tok out my tongue and trhusted it into her urethra liek a adventurer discovering a never b4 sene secret passege in a long traverse tunnel and she moaned in lust as she assed "I...i dont no whare ur doing dat at butt, tachidomaru naaaaagoing" and so i did. I thrusted my tongue deeper and depper in2 her secret hiding spot, digging deeper and deeper down dat secret passage with my mitey pickaxe of pleasure as it grew larger and larger, nad eventually it strucked glod as mt tongue penetrated rite thru her cervix and inside her warm, wet goldmine. Shortly after teh grande forutne was discovered, I herd teh footsteps od Edd as she walked over in front of Damara and suenly, i fetled as she puled hersef forward thrusting her strap on DEEP inside of her previosly unpenetrated vagina. My eyes looked below adn caught a brief glimpse behind Mark's ass-shaped chin of drops of virign blood leeking no dbout from Edd's waterballon. "Oh Edd, ur bewbs feel so warm aaaaaa..." "Fnagz 4 teh compelument, Dama-" "*whip crack on back of head* IT'S AIJIN mistress, NAU SAY IT RITE!!!" "FANGZ 4 UR COMPLENENT AJIIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Edd moaned in response as Damara's strap penetrated thru 1 or her organs. We all 4 of us kept on doing aur things, i dug deeper in2 her forieng bodie, penetrating thru all of her trollian organs wth my Cutlass of Zillywair, cutting thru all of dat tal grass and encoutnering nu undiscoverd lands until i suddenly felt Mark's credentials while navagating Mistress's stomach. I then stopped my traveels 4 a moment and dangled my tongue around his Numbah 2 Pencil whiel aslo makig shore 2 ocasionaly touch teh wals of her stomach, thereby killing 2 bords with 1 stone 4 wat seemed liek a few mintues. His penis felted absolutely enourmus, abot 3/4 teh with of da stomach, no dobt due 2 all dat built out cum w8ing 2 be unleeshed. Suddenly, a lihtbulb popped iin2 my hed and i trailed all teh way dwon her bodie back 2 neer teh end of her uretha, i ferlted a steaming hot rod smack me in teh back of my hed ad Mistress ehjaculated "ANATA WA MESU O KUSOfucking bitch!!!! Thought u culd git away wth doing ur oen things so easily, eh? I tihnk dis is is desrveing of a additional batpunish-" but b4 she culd finish, i thrusted my tongue all teh way back up her bodie and skidded 2 a halt at teh vereh tip of Mark's intesifying nuke "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Dat felted so yoooooooooooooooooooooigood. U all cam cun nau..." and i herd ad Mark cock ring went off wth a *click*, and shortly after wus followed by every1 in teh room screaming a moan in lust as we all cummed 2gether liek various condiments fusing 2gether and Mark's lotion flooded teh enitre stomach in a pool of warmth. I pulled my tongue out from her bodi as Mark's dick did teh saem and a river of cum wus spilling out from her vagina wih as much roughness as teh Amazon river during 7 typhons happeing at once. I sat up and looked dwon at teh floor 2 find Edd, who wus nau a man again!!! He sat up and groaned "uhhhh, dat wus quite a ride..." "OMG EDD IT WROKED UR MAN AGAIN!!!!" adn i pounced on him and hugged him as he chuckled a bit. He then dropped me on2 teh flor ass he walked over 2 Dmaara, who has nau gotted up, and raised out a hand 2 her saying "Thanks Damara, dis culdnt hav happend without u. I'm rly gratefull 4 dis *sobs*" and he brust 2 teers as he palced his hed on her chest. Suddenly, a sad look came on2 her face and she sighed "Wat's wrong" Edd assed "I've bin forgiven nau, havent i? Things r fine nau." "No..." she sighed back "U people hav all bin so nice 2 me during teh ritual and yet, i treeted u all liek shit during all of it. Not only dat, butt dis entire thing culdve bin avoided hav i not bin so descriminatory 2 u men and turned u all 2 women, forcing u guys 2 engage in dees rituals as apologies 2 me '''when in reality...i shuldve apologise '''yuo '''all 4 such disproportianate retribution...*sobs*" and she brusted in2 teers and fell 2 teh ground. She covered her eyes as her teers fell on2 teh gounrd whiel we all watched in sorry 4 her. Edd then bented down 2 her and removed her hands from her faces then soothed "Hey, u dont hav 2 feel so bad. Dont worrie, i frogive u:)" "R u serious..?" "Yes, me and Mark forgive u 150% of a ton..." she then puased 4 a mooment, b4 she pounced on him and cryed "Oh *sob* thank u sir *sob*..." "^-^" "Hey, Edd." "Yes?" "I want 2 consepate 4 earlier so...can i be ur slave 4 a few moemnts?" "Ah c'mon gurl, u dont hav 2 becum my slave 2 pleese me, tho i guess we can have secks 4 a while." He then got down on teh floor with his nau returned skyscrapaer facing str8 up 2 teh ceiling and he beckoned Damara 4ward wit his 2 fingers. Damara stepped over 2 him and stopped just belo his flesh needle and adn thursted str8 down on2 it liek a hawk swooping dwon tworads it's next meel. Thet all moaned 2gether in unicons as Damara thrsuted deeper on2 his radio signal sitck thing liek a large stone crushing on2 a marge latress and then dat being replayed 2 hell and back. "Yeeees Eeeeedd, hanarete watashi o hikisakimasuuuuuuuuuuume apart. Penetrate further till i'm nothing but a hise of flesh aaaaaaa." "Aw cum nau, ur still gona need dat hear and brain of ur's, otherwise u'd die." "Shite Iru, i was just joking..." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they all screamd in unicons as they cummed 2 gether with Edd cumming his Coca Cola rite outta her mouth in a massive squiert of havenly water. Aftrer dat, teh two gotted up anbd putted there cloths on and after dat, ther was a knocking suond at teh door. "I'll get it." Danara stated and seh opened the door for a red fox dat had NINE TALES!!! The fox hopped up on2 her and she chucled "There u r, Sophenza! Didd u got dat makeup kit an Coke at teh sotr-" "OMG LET MEH HAV SUM PLS!!!" Edd bombed "i...i'm meaning the Coke, if any of u though otherwise." both me and Mark breathed a sigh of relief at dat, knowing dat the speel was cumpletly gone for reel. "Shore, u can hav sum." and she handed him a box of Coke dat he placed in his hoody pocket. After dat, me Mark and Edd statted walking out of the haus with me and Mark going first but then, Edd stopped 4 a moment as she sed "Hey, thanks 4 dat. I no at hart dat ur treating my dotter well, and keep it up, ok." "Y, ur welcum Damar-" "Hear take dis." and she handed him a note with a phone number on it "I rarely use technology in dis haus, butt feel free 2 call me anytime if u want anythin, ok?" "Ok." and then he finally stepped out of the haus as i was looking at Sophenza and he assed "U no dat fox?" "Yeah; Noblu told me dat she saw 1 dat fit dat exact descripton months ago." "R u gonna tell her abot it?" "No. Let's just keep it secret so she won't start teareing down the forest 2 find her." and so we shutted up and contijued walking til we reeched the fence and jumed over it then got in the car and drove off. After moar drving, we finally made it 2 teh haus and by dat point, we noticed dat it wus night. Mark stpped out and truned 2 us and sed "Bi guys." and he ran inside the haus. Shortly after, the 2 of us then got out and walked up 2 teh door and Edd opend it and inside, Matt and Tom wur sitting on teh coch watching TV when they both turned 2 us. "Hey guys!" Edd wabed "Hey Edd." Tom plainly stated "Ware wur u dis morning?" "I woked up hear." "U sore abot dat. The only people i saw dat morning wur Matt, Nabriho, and dis sexy girl who looked a lot like u." "Well, maybe i woke up little bit earlier then usual adn went 2 wroke*Nervous Chuckle*" Matt then puled down the electric newpaper and proclaimed "But Edd, didnt u say a few days ago dat Gamestop wood be closed 4 a little while 4 renovations and u wouldnt hav 2 go 2 work?" "Wel, i wented ther 2 help out a little bit." "Hey, speaking of sexy girl who looked a lot liked u, i saw teh wierdest thing dis morning." "Wat it is?" "Well, i was about 2 go visit teh kids 4 dis week, but as i was walking 2 teh car, Nabriho suddenly started talking 2 me abot teh kids but then, dis women who looked a lot liek u got in teh car then she aslo got in adn they dorve off so i had 2 walk all teh way 2 the haus 2 visit the kids." "Oh, osrry abot dat." "Huh?" "Nevermind." "Hey, waht tiem is it?" i assed. Tom cheered "IT'S MUFFIN TIME!!!" and monotomed "Just kiding. It's past ur bedtime." "Ok." and so i started walking 2 my room and while i was doing dat, i herd Edd ask "Ur techincally correct abot dat, but y did u hav 2 be so rude abot dat?" "Well, its just dat, i havent really got much sleep last nite." "Y's dat? Sumthing bothering u?" "No, it's nothing." "Well, i think its alos important dat u also go 2 bed 2 amek up 4 last nite, ok?" "Yea fine watever." and he shuvd him aside as he started walking 2 his room. I started walking agan, but then Tom opened teh door 2 his room and i turned 2 it and 4 a split second, i culve sworn i saw smol lite blu pamphlets stacked up in stacks scatterd across the room and the 1's on top had a girl with a hand over her face crying with the words "Will suffering ever end?" and the choices "Yes?" "No?" anbd "Maybe?" printed below. I wouldve gon in 2 get a closer look, but Tom clsed teh door b4 i culd mov. I stod there 4 a moment b4 Edd yelled out "Wat r u looking at Nabriho?" "Oh nothing, just wel...i culdve sworned i saw sumthing odd abot Tom's roo-" "ODD!?! Wat r u guys talking abot? My room's as perfectly normal nau as i was back then!!" then swiftly closed the door. Both me and Edd just shrugged and i walked in my room and turned off the lights and got in my bed and went to sleep. '''AUTHOR'S NOTES: WAS DAT LATS PARAGRAFF POTENSHUL 4SHADOWING 4 TEH NECT CHAPTER!?!?!?!? FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER OF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WROLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Real Author's Notes: I would like to offer formal apologies to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family, for the creation of this god awful series. The only characters used in this story that belong to me are Nabriho'ulbon, Noblu'ohirban, Matt's kids, and Sohpenza. Damara, Aradia, Terezi, Kanaya, Porrim, Latula, and Karkat belong to Andrew Hussie and every other character belongs to Edd Gould, his family, and Matt Hargreaves. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic